The proposed program is designed to increase the national capacity for conducting high quality research in social psychological aging, thereby enhancing the health status of older adults. Twelve senior faculty will receive advanced training with the goal of enhancing their ability to develop an active research agenda and integrating teaching and research on aging in their curricula. Program objectives include: (1) to increase participants knowledge, skills, and motivation for developing and/or expanding a program of research in social psychological aging; (2) to engage social psychology faculty in developing aging research projects in collaboration with each other and with distinguished scholars in aging; and (3) to increase participants awareness of grant support available for exploring new directions in aging research and to provide them with extended opportunities to interact with NIA staff. Program design includes an initial workshop in August 2002, ongoing consultation regarding application development during the intervening year, and an August 2003 follow-up meeting. Topics include: Conceptual Interface between Research in Social Psychology and Aging; Methodological Issues; Multi-Level Integrative Analysis of Human Behavior; Conducting Research in Social Psychology and Aging; and Seeking Grant Support from NIA. The program will be promoted through a liaison with the American Psychological Association, linkages with leaders in the social psychology community, contacts with Historically Black Colleges and Universities, and announcements in a variety of publications and list-servs. Ongoing evaluation will be conducted to monitor the implementation of proposed activities and to determine their effectiveness in achieving the expected outcomes. This information will be included in presentations that the principal investigator will give at national meetings.